User blog:PaulLevesque555/Tutankhamun
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Increase party's buff removal resistance by 100% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP Gauge+ |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 2000 |2l2 = 2200 |2l3 = 2300 |2l4 = 2400 |2l5 = 2500 |2l6 = 2600 |2l7 = 2700 |2l8 = 2800 |2l9 = 2900 |2l10 = 3000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill = NP Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Damage + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= 500% chance to reduce all enemies' attack by 50% for 1 turn. Seals their skill for 1 turn. Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Charges party NP gauge. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 30% |l3 = 35% |l4 = 37.5% |l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = NP Gauge + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to 美鈴 秋＠多忙 for the illustration and Shyrai-Lorena https://www.deviantart.com/shyrai-lorena/art/The-Pharaoh-s-Mask-575745302 for CE Illustration. Had a hard time finding a proper illustration for him, but this is the closest of what i had in mind, albeit a little too old. * Copied Waver Atk and Hp stats, cuz i'm lazy. * His animation should be dependant on summoning the Sand Soldiers from his NP, much like Avicebron and his golem, though his extra attack has him using his dagger. * Designed as buster support, but more oriented towards being on the offense. * While the artwork has him holding a Khopesh and a shield, he does not do that. Actually, he wields a scepter, much like Ozy. * He can be summoned as Archer. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts